Neji's Snowflake
by Krisen Ko Hyuuga
Summary: Neji is ordered to keep an eye one the new member of the Hyuuga clan, Shizuko Yuki,who is Hinata's older sister, Hikari's daughter. He is to teach the hyuuga way. They end up falling in love, but conflict happens and things do not go the way Neji planned.


Info on story

Name : Shizuko Yuki

Nickname : Shizzy

Age : 15

Date of Birth : Dec 10th

Gender : Female

Category : Female Ninja

Body type : Average

Height : 5'6 (With out wooden shoes 5'4)

Weight : 124

Blood Type : A

Specialization : Can pick up quickly in training

Location : Iru, then Konoha

Orientation : Straight

Fighting Style : Clay bombs and and know learning gentle fist

Weapons : A clay pouch and a katana

Equipment : clay pouch striped to her hip, katana striped across her back, and a weapon pouch striped to her right leg.

Close Friends : Have none

Love Interest : Neji Hyuuga

Relationship : Unknown

Eyes : Pale lavender... Pic

Hair : Pic

Skin : pale peach

Distinguishing Marks : a family marking from her father's side

Outfit : Pic

Personality : Serious and quiet, Hates being annoyed, Hates about everything.

Likes : She loves to read and train

Dislikes : She has lazy people

Habits : Wearing a cloth over her eyes when she trains

History : Her mother was Hinata's older sister. Hikari hyuuga was pregnant at the age of 165 and was kicked out of the main house hold. She went to the Rock village, Iru, and married Shizuko's father. Her father treated her badly after her mother died when she was 3. She trained her hardest to get her fathers attention.

Mother : Hikari Hyuuga

Father : Isamu Yuki

Sibling : Seiichi Yuki

* * *

The Hyuuga were up bright and earily on this morning cause they were waiting for someone arrival. No one really knew her, but Hiashi knew about her then the others.

Neji and Hiashi stood at the gate.

" Hinata and Hanabi are getting ready," Neji said.

"Um... I see... I want you to keep an eye on this girl thats coming, " Hiashi said looking straight outside the gate.

Neji closed his eye and nodded, " She'll be learning the Hyuuga genlte fist?" he asked.

Hiashi looked at him, " This Child had tooken the one called Deidara head on...and nearly killed him...If Hinata decides to step down on being the heir, She'll take her place," He told him.

" But, Lord Hiashi, She is an outsider, she knows nothing about us or the byakugan," Neji snapped calmly...

Hiashi nodded and said," Thats why you'll be teaching her,"

Neji looked down and gridded his teeth, " I see..."

On the other side of the village was Lady Tsuande and three outsiders. Their names were, Yuki Isamu, Yuki Seiichi and Yuki Shizuko. The Yuki family came from a town were there was never snow, the village hidden in the rocks, Iru. Lady Tsuande was talking to the Isamu and Seiichi, as Shizuko followed to her death.

" Shizzy, sis please be happy, at least you don't have to deal with me," Seiichi said looking back at her.

Shizuko glared at him.

" Is she always like this? " Tsuande asked.

Isamu just sighed and nodded, " Always,"

Shizuko kept her head lowered so she wouldn't be compared to the weakling Heir of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata. Tsuande walked up to her and said, " I know you hate the idea meeting your flesh and blood when they never wanted you, but you need to understand you must know your mother's family, "

Shizuko rose her head and looked at her, " Lady Tsuande...I don't have a problem meeting them...," She stopped and looked at her father, " I am disappointed in the fact father is making me do this..." She told Tsaunde as she stared at her father, angerly.

They started walking and talking again, has that talked Shizuko went off into her own little world, thinking to herself.

_Why must I meet these people? And in order to stay I have to be a maid...Pathetic much!...But if its only for the long summer... I am fine.. I guess..._

She pulled out her thoughts from someone grabbing her and saying " Hinata! you got a new hair cut and dyed!"

She looked at the boy in shocked, Everyone she was walking with turned and looked. He wore a orange and black suit, had blue eyes and blonde hair.

" Um...Naruto, you must be mistaken, that's not Hinata, " Tsaunde told him.

Shizuko stood there glaring at the boy. He looked at her then let go, " Hinata had a twin?" He asked Tsuande.

Shizuko looked down, " No...I am Hinata-sama's niece!" She snapped quietly.

"No way! Does Hinata know this! Wow! I got to see the look on her face when she looks at you!" He yelled out.

" Your one annoying kid..." Shizuko said looking at him.

" Your nothing like her," Naruto said, giving a puked up face.

Shizuko rolled her eyes then turned and started walking agian. Tsuande shook her head at Naruto then followed Shizuko, as well the others. Seiichi had a smile on his face. Isamu was watching Shizuko carefully.

Tsuande looked at her curiously.

_I wonder what made her be like this, is it her father?_

They finally made it to the Hyuuga clan gate. They greeted one another with smiles and hugs. Shizuko stood behind, standing right infront of Hinata.

" This is my daughter Yuki Shizuko, the one I told you that is Hikari's daughter, " Isamu said putting his arms around her and pushing her towards the Hyuuga leader.

Hiashi looked at her, carefully.

" She is an Hyuuga, she looks like Hinata's twin, but her looks alot like Hikari." He said.

" Oh she is beautiful like her mother, Shizzy speak darling," Isamu said in a kind way.

Shizuko looked at him then bowed, " Hello, Lord Hiashi, I am Yuki Shizuko, I am 15, my birthday is December the 10th, " She told him.

Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi looked at her.

" Welcome to our family, " Hanabi announced happily.

Shizuko looked up and gave a small smile.

" Yes..W-welcome," Hinata said putting her hand out to her.

Shizuko shook her hand, " Aunt Hinata I want you give you something my mother wanted to give you..." Shizuko walked up to her and hugged her. Hinata jumped and everyone was a little shocked.

Shizuko let go then bowed at Hiashi, " In order to live under your house hold... I have to be a maid.. I will work has you wish to earn your trust and respect," She said.

Neji kept his eyes on the new comer, she could feel she wasn't liking the idea of her coming her. Hiashi stood there then bowed back, " Well you'll be in the room next to Neji, he will keep an eye on you when I'm away, " He told her. She looked at Neji then nodded.

Shizuko said her goodbyes to her elder brother and father. Thanked Tsaunde for showing her the village.She was showed to her room. Hiashi was right, it was right next to Neji's room. Hanabi came running in.

" Father doesn't want you to attend Dinner tonight, so you can get use to everything, " Hanabi said smiling.

Shizuko nodded then went back to umpacking her things.

" I like the shirt, " Hanabi said sitting on the bed.

Shizuko stoped putting her things away and looked at it, " It was my mother's favorite Kimono, I made it into a shirt, so I can always remember her," She said normally.

" Wow, what did she look like, father didn't tell us much about her," Hanabi said.

Shizuko grab the picture for the dresser top and handed it to her, " That's me and her, I was 2," Shizuko gave a smile, the quickly got back to putting her stuff away. Hanabi got off her bed and looked at it more.

" Can I take this to dinner with me and give it to you in the morning?" She asked.

Shizuko froze, and looked at Hanabi then closed her eyes and nodded.

Hanabi left the room happy, Shizuko laid the shirt she was folding and step on to the porch, looking out in to the graden and the sky, holding a locket that is in the shape ofa snowflake.

Neji was walking to his room when he saw Shizuko out in the graden looking at the bird in the cage.

He walked up to her, " Your supost to be in bed?" he asked.

She turned and stared at him for a second then noded. She walked past him. He noticed she was holding something.

" What's that?" He asked

She got on the porch the turned, " I must go to bed, " She bowed and the necklace hanged from her neck, he looked at it.

" Night Neji-sama, " she quietly said then went to bed.

Neji stood there.

_Whats with that, Hanabi said she was talking up a storm... She might have been thinking when she was talking...But she doesn't seem to be happy._

In Shizuko room she pulled out her journal and started writing in it.

_**Dear Mother, **_

_**So I made it here. Hate everything so far. They keep birds in cages in the graden, can you believe that. So my day was ok...Some blonde boy name Naruto mistaked me got your sister. Ugh! I look alot like you then alot like her. Hanabi your younger sister... she is ok... a little annoying, That Neji boy keeps looking at me... Your father seems nice...Ha! father was nice to me today.. believe that if you will.. Well I am off to bed... I'll write you tomorrow..**_

_**Ai,**_

_**Your Snowflake**_


End file.
